Game Night At The Mystery Shack
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Something I felt like doing


Dipper was in his room asleep when he heard the door slam open he then felt hands grab him. He soon found himself in Mabel's room with Pacifica, Wendy, Candy, Pacifica and Grenda.

"Mabel what's going on?" Dipper asked.

"It Truth or Dare, Dipper." Mabel said.

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad." He said mabel then sat him down in the circle.

"I don't know, Mabel I don't feel like doing something like this

"Come on Dipper, it can be that bad, besides you might get to see a show." Wendy said with a wink.

"O-Okay." he said with a blush

"Okay here are the rules, who ever spins the bottle gets to asked the person Truth Or Dare anything goes and I mean 'anything'."

"Is there going to be a punishment?" Pacifica asked

"Nope, you just have to do the dare." Mabel said

"Oh well that doesn't sound to bad." Pacifica then smiled and spinned the bottle it soon stopped on Wendy. To which she smiled.

"Okay Wendy truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare." Wendy said.

"Okay I dare you to… admit your feelings about Dipper." She said the girls then ohh'd, Wendy scoffed.

"Easy, I see Dipper as a cool dude and if he was older I would date him." She explained.

"Wow, I'm flattered." Dipper said.

"Okay Wendy you spin." She said Wendy then spinned the bottle and it landed on Candy.

"Okay Truth or Dare?" She asked her.

"Dare!" She said, Wendy thought hard about what to give Candy and she did promise the young man a show, so she gave a smile

'Give Pacifica a kiss.' Candy then blushed and looked at Pacifica she scooted closer and kissed her cheek.

"Awe!" They said as Candy blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay my turn." She said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Pacifica.

"Okay truth or dare?" Candy asked.

"Truth." She said

"Okay how do you really feel about Dipper?" She asked.

"Easy, I like Dipper, he's honest with me and that's what I like about him." She said Dipper then blushed as Pacifica kissed his cheek. "And I know he won't dump me because he's too sweet plus I have dirt on him that would make him my slave." She added, Dipper then chuckled nervously

"Okay my turn." Pacifica said she grabbed and spun it. the bottle then stopped on Grenda.

"Okay, Genda truth or dare?" Pacifica asked

"Dare." She said As Pacifica started thinking

"Strip to your underwear" She said.

"What Pacifica!" Grenda said

"What?" She said with a smile.

"Come on Grenda, let's make this game 'fun'." Wendy said. Grenda then took a deep breath and started striping revealing that she was still a little chunky but in all the right places.

"Grenda where have you been hiding these?" Wendy asked as she groped her breast.

"Stop, I don't like that" She said with a mad blush. "I hope Dipper isn't looking." She thought as she looked over and saw Dipper looking the other way which made her both relieved and a little disappointed.

"Okay just spin." Grenda said as she grabbed the bottle and spun it and it soon landed on Candy.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Truth." Candy said

"What do you really think about Pacifica Northwest?" She asked.

"I think that she can be wonderful person… when she wants to be other times she could be a heartless bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself or what's in Dipper's pants!" She said.

"Hey!" Pacifica said which made the room chuckle including Dipper, which earned him slap on the arm.

"I knew it." Wendy said she grabbed the bottle and spun it soon landed on Mabel.

"Mabel truth or dare?" She asked

"Uh Dare." She said

"I dare you to… french kiss Pacifica." She said make her blush.

"Wendy! That's my girlfriend." Dipper said.

"Yeah, but." Dipper was now thinking about how hot it would be but then again it was with his own sister.

"Fine don't do and be ignored." She said Mabel then sighed and went over to her Mabel then placed her lips onto Pacifica's. She then felt her tongue enter her mouth, Mabel wrapped her arms around her and so did Pacifica the kissing last for a good minute till the broke apart leaving a drool trial.

"Now that was hot." Wendy said

"Can we move on." Dipper asked. Pacifica then grabbed the bottle and spun it and it landed on Dipper

"Okay Dipper, Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to take off your pants and underwear." She said

"What are you crazy!" He said

"I don't want Grenda being the only one to strip in the entire game." She said.

"No way she still has her underwear on, plus my sister is here!" He said

"Why not did you get "excited" after seeing me and Pacifica kiss?" Mabel asked

"N-No." Dipper said.

"Then that shouldn't be a problem then." She said Dipper then took off his pants and boxers and sat back down covering himself.

"Happy!" He said

"Oh very." Wendy said Dipper then spun the bottle and it landed on Wendy.

"Dare" She said.

"Since you suggested that I have fun I'm going to have fun. I dare you to give me oral sex." Wendy then looked at Dipper.

"Excuse me!" Pacifica said.

"Relax Paz, their is no way Wendy would do something like that." He said Wendy then smiled and crawled over to him.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Dipper said but Wendy ignored him and moved his hands.

"Relax Dude, you'll enjoy this." she said as she looked at his erect penis all the girls then blushed. Wendy then took his dick in her mouth and started sucking him off.

"Oh god that actually feels good." He said as she started to move faster.

"Oh god i'm…" He then shot his seeds in her mouth, Wendy pulled off and swallowed.

"Delicious." She said as she went back to her spot.

"I'm guessing it's my turn." Wendy said as she spins the bottle then started spinning and it landed on Mabel

"Truth or Dare?" Wendy asked

"Truth" She said

"Were you jealous when I gave Dipper head?" She asked

"Well, Yes I was." She admitted she then spins the bottle again and this time it landed on Pacifica.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to Undress everyone." Pacifica then got up and undressed everyone

"Pacifica!" The girls and Dipper said.

"What it's the dare." She said she then spins the bottle then started spinning again it landed on Pacifica.

"Shoot, I'll spin it again." She said.

"Nope, I dare you to have sex with Dipper." Pacifica then blushed as she got up and went over to Dipper. She was blushing like crazy but she didn't want to lose.

"Pacifica, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Dipper said. Pacifica then pulled her boyfriend into a kiss and sat in his lap, Dipper then felt Pacifica take his dick and inserted in her, Dipper then gripped her back and kisses her she then forced her hips down, the two then gasped, Pacifica was extra tight this it was a little difficult as she started moving up and down on his shaft while everyone watched.

"O-Okay while they do that, why don't finish up the game." Mabel said as she spun the bottle it landed on Wendy.

"Okay Wendy, since you suggested this I Dare you to Sit on Dipper's face."

"Thought you would never ask." Wendy then forced Dipper on his back and sat on his face, to which he began licking her pussy.

"Good god Dipper, no wonder Pacifica wants to hog you." Wendy said as she grabbed a hold of Pacifica's breast and her lips. The others then felt themselves getting heated Everyone then looked each other.

"So...Orgy?" Mabel asked then girls then nodded and they all jumped Dipper each girl got to have some time with Dipper, including Mabel, no one was left out, Dipper made sure each and every girl was reaching their climax, some even doing each other while they waited, partners were switched Dipper was reaching his limits the girls then crowded around his dick and seed blasted on their faces. They ate the cum and looked at Dipper.

"Shall we continued with round two, Dipper?" The girls asked as they went to his room.

The next Morning.

Dipper awoke to find the girls fully naked with cum all over their bodies.

"Best. Game. Ever." Dipper sighed.


End file.
